


You Do Deserve Better

by Chippy036



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Katniss saves the day, Pregnant Johanna, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johanna's ex-boyfriend went too far one night, and left right after. Waking up a few weeks later, Jo finds her self pregnant at 17. She meets this girl who sets her heart ablaze. But can she trust again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Do Deserve Better

Johanna just stared at the stick of truth. Alone for the moment she was going to be fine, but when her parents get home; "I'm dead...." She rememebers that night like a horror film festival. The "no's" and "stop's" that fell on deaf ears. _Her_ "no's" and _Her_ "stop's" that were unheard, discarded on to the street where she was left alone. Johanna remembers having to walk home on that night of hell. The worst of it all is that she can't tell anyone. He left after leaving her on that corner and left for good. "Jo sweetie, we're home!" "Fuck....."

* * *

"Okay class, today is a study break, use it wisely." Johanna was glad she could put her head down, covering up her bruises and black eye. 'Of course they don't believe me!' was all she angeryly thought. Her phone buzzed, but she ignored it. She knows it's Cressida trying to get some scoop on her bad mood, and her busted up face. Johanna has ignored everything that has to do with her today. She has been called down to the office every period so far, but she always used the note to go to down to get some lunch, she broke records today with six lunches today. "Mason, your wanted by Coin, go on down." Haymitch told her. Jo dragged herself up to follow the girl a year younger than her. "Are you ok?" No answer. "I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen." No answer. "You wanna skip and go somewhere?" "Sure let's go." The two girls left the school and went down to the playground a block away. "So, you skipped every meeting with Coin and Boggs today?" "Yep." Katniss sat on the swing ready to start swinging. "Why? they are trying to help you know." "I know, but they can't, so why bother?" Katniss nodded at the broken girl next to her. "You look pretty smiling, you should smile more." Katniss pointed out to Johanna who just shook her head no. "Okay, you don't have to smile now, but I'll get you to smile. Promise." She held out her pinky to Johanna who was surprised by her actions. Wrapping their pinkys tightly aroung each other, "I'll hold you too it." Katniss noticed that Jo wasn't ready to let go yet, so that sat on the swings with their pinkys interlocked for a few hours. "Sorry to make you late." Johanna released the younger girl's hand and got up to leave. "C-can we hang out again....sometime?" Katniss jumped out of the swing following Johanna. "I-i dunno....Your _really_ sweet, but I don't want you getting hurt." Jo walked away as fast as she could. Katniss just picked up her stuff and headed home as well.

When Johanna got home she felt bad for how she treated Katniss after she sat with her at the playground. ' _I'll apologize tomorrow_ ' She was deep in thought when her phone went off. Thinking it was Cress again, Johanna was ready to explain everything to her. To her surprise it was a Facebook notification, a friend request. It was Katniss Everdeen with her silly profile picture of her sticking her tounge out and eyes crossed, and still Jo thought she was insanely cute. She accepted quickly annd she began to smile. "Johanna, where have you been!?!?!" ' _Balls..._ '

* * *

 

Katniss walked into her room when she got a text from Peeta. _Hey where did you go today? you missed 8th period_. Katniss rolled her eyes and responed back, _I GOT TO HANG OUT WITH MY CRUSH!_ Katniss has had a crush on Johanna for as long as she could remember, but she never told her because she always had a boyfriend or kids would tease her about liking girls. She tried her best to hide it once she started high school but didn't care as much once she heard Johanna say _"I don't really care, jackasses. If I find a girl who is as cute as me I'll date her. If she's good at cooking I'll marry her on friday._ " Johanna was a punk in school but she always picked on bullies and stood up for others. That is one of the many reasons Katniss had a crush on her. But since she had a boyfriend, she'll try for being her best friend instead. Peeta texted back, Really? Did you tell her or what? Katniss was still terrified of confronting Johanna about this though. _Of course not! I think she had a bad night yesterday, so we held hands- er pinkys- for awhile, it was nice_. Katniss bidded Peeta goodnight and went to bed. Except that Ms. Mason accepted her on Facebook. _'Looking at few pictures won't hurt...'_

* * *

 

Johanna woke up in the middle of the night scared and sweating. She held on to her belly- baby as she started to cry. Her nightmare has been the same for the past week, the night that she was raped and then how her father beat her. Lather, Rinse, and Repeat. Johanna did find something to brighten her up. It was a private message from Katniss. _Hey, I said this earlier, so again I think you are pretty with a smile_. Johanna smiled through her tears when she saw Kat send a picture of a goofy grin. _Thanks, that mean alot._ Jo sent her a picture back of her smiling but you still saw the tears on her face. Katniss responded back, Sorry to wake you haha. and a picture of her with heart eyes. Johanna giggled as the two began talking. It eventually went to them texting back and forth all night after exchanging numbers. The topics got deeper and deeper until Johanna just hit call on Katniss' contact information. "Hello?" "Hey, Kat, so as I was about to say.....I got hit out of punishment that's all" "Did you do something that bad?" "Mhmm" Johanna's voice told Katniss that she was still crying or she started up again. "I-I'm uhhh pregnant...." "...." "I'M sorry i shouldn't have told you that!" "No 'Hanna it's fine, really. So I guess you and your boyfriend are really serious now, huh?" "no....He f-forced me in to having sex in his car, then left afterwards leaving me to walk home...." Katniss couldn't respond to this. "I-I think I should go Kat...." "okay....but if you need any help, call me 'kay?" "R-really?" "of course 'Hanna, we are friends right?" 


End file.
